


The Thing among us (PART 2)

by BakaJuan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, The Thing (2011 van Heijningen)
Genre: Dark, Death, F/M, Gore, Horror, Monster - Freeform, Not a Happy Story, Suspence, at all, if you watched the thing you know what to expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaJuan/pseuds/BakaJuan
Summary: Togami found a creature and bring it in one of his labs. He invite his old classmates and friends to share the discovery and party with them. But everything turns South when the creature wakes up when it should be dead.Horror. If you watched 'The Thing' (old or recent one) you know what to expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I miiiight do a little series of one shots of this crossover. I don't know yet, we'll see how it goes.  
> Btw, I start with the second part, not the first because I'm weird, lol.

Everything happened so fast…

  
It was only two hours ago that they entered and locked themselves in that lab whose Togami was the owner. He’d invited all his friends (though he preferred calling them old classmates) to share the latest discovery of his scientists: A brand new life form, a thing that couldn’t be described.

 

Of course, everyone was surprised and impressed to see the creature frozen and dead in the ice block that was brought from Antarctica (big surprise that it didn’t melt during the travel but the blonde man said that with a lot of effort and very good technology, they did it) and Togami threw a party to celebrate this…

 

Everyone was talking and having fun. Kirigiri swore she heard Leon and Hagakure teasing Naegi about his love life as he’s been Kirigiri’s assistant and partner those last few years. 

 

But before she could hear his answer, a loud noise was heard and it was coming from the room were the creature was contained… It has escaped. 

 

Everyone separated in groups of pairs, all armed with guns provided by the armament section of the laboratory. Some were put in charge of flame throwers, in case bullets were ineffective since the creature had lots of spikes and claws. 

 

Togami died. He and Fukawa had found the creature and it attacked them getting to Togami first and started ‘devouring’ the blonde man. There was no choice but to burn the creature as it was halfway through eating their friend. 

 

Fukawa turned into Genocider Sho and almost got killed too. But thankfully someone’s flames from the weapon prevented her to jump on the burning creature.

 

After the creature died, they opened it up and were surprised to see the body of their friend in almost a perfect condition, except for the clothes. Sho turned back into Fukawa yelled that she saw the monster’s fangs dig inside Togami’s body before he died. Which was really weird since absolutely no wounds or injuries were present on his body. Everything was way too strange…

 

After some researches and failed phone calls, the ex-classmates understood that they were stuck in the building since the weather was way too risky for any of them to leave. Naegi ran to the living room where most of the people were gathered to grief their friend’s death, he startled everyone with his shouts. Then horrifying words came out of his mouth:

 

“Someone broke the radio room!! Who did this!?”

 

It was Kirigiri but she didn’t say it, also she had a very good reason for this: she’d discovered that the creature could ‘copy’ people. Which means that maybe some of them were already a ‘Thing’. She hated the fact that she had to doubt her friends as if they were in a killing game. She knew that this was something she must talk about with everyone but it will just bring panic and chaos. Unfortunately, someone would love that.

 

“I don’t know who did it, but I know why they did it.” Chirped Junko as she raised a hand, “the creature can copy its victims! We can see that with Togami’s new born baby dead body!” She said with a big grin.

 

And just as expected, paranoia took its place inside everyone's hearts as they started to doubt that maybe some of them were the monster. But most denied that fact, saying that it was nonsense. But just in case, everyone should be very careful and stay armed in case of an attack. 

 

“Kirigiri-san… can we talk? In private? I-it’s very important…” Naegi asked the detective, he looked really uneasy.

 

“Alright.” She said as she followed him, both were armed and even if she really didn't want to doubt her trusted partner, she couldn't take any risks.

 

Naegi brought them to a room and he went to a corner after he put down his gun down on the table.

 

“Naegi-kun. I know that you want to trust everyone but you should keep your gun wi-”

 

“Kyoko. I’m one of them.” He cut her off.

 

Did he- she must have heard that wrong… No. No no no that was wrong! 

 

“It’s weird you know? It’s the first time it happens… normally during the… ‘fusion’... we take the memory and personality of the person… but with me. I think they saw how much I… I loved you.”

 

Kirigiri just stared at Naegi as he was starting to sweat and the left part of his body was starting to move strangely.

 

“I wanted to stay with you longer… I wanted to live a good life together, I wished I could have confessed to you much earlier! I’m so sorry Kyoko… I can’t even kiss you… I don’t know what my skin could do…” he smiled in the saddest way she ever saw him do, he had tears at the corner of his eyes and she was fighting the urge to cry too.

 

“And somehow… I came back. I wish to transform you too so we could stay together but you wouldn't want that… right now… what’s left of my humanity is fighting the creature in me that wants to kill you!” He exclaimed as tears started to stream down his cheeks.

 

At that moment some sort of enormous claw spurred out of his left shoulder and he quickly held it down with his other hand.

 

“So Kyoko… i’m going to ask you to kill me. Bullets won't be effective. The monster part of me will attack you, you must win some time by shooting my legs.” 

 

“Naegi-kun… I am sorry I couldn't protect you…” she said in a sad tone before raising her gun and pointed at his legs, “I want to know, who else is infected?”

 

“I wish I could tell you… but this is an invasion, if I tell you the creature will come out of me before I could finish the list.” He grinned sadly, tears not stopping, his clothes were starting to get ripped apart, “but I can tell you this: the creature can't copy metal. Now please shoot me!”

 

***BANG BANG***

 

Naegi’s kneecaps exploded as he fell to his knees, he mouthed a  _ thank you _ to her before his eyes shot wide open and started to let a bloodcurdling painful moan as his shirt got ripped apart leaving him topless. 

 

The transformation was one of the most terrifying things Kirigiri ever saw: the sort of claw that poked out of his left shoulder was actually a  _ fang _ and a mouth started to take form starting from his shoulder to his hip across the chest and belly. His left fingers started to turn into some sort of long pointed tentacles. But the most perturbing in all this were the skin that ripped apart under the right side of the chest to reveal an eye that glared at Kirigiri and on top of that, Naegi had his eyes wide open and full of terror, his mouth hanged open to let out moans and groans of pain. 

 

The second mouth (the shoulder one) opened to let out a myriad of pointed tentacles but one of them was larger and looked like a hand but in its palm was a long needle looking spike.

 

Kirigiri ran to the door when the creature let out a shriek of rage. It tried to stand up but the legs didn't respond as they were injured. The body cracked and trembled as one giant arm grew out of behind Naegi’s ‘normal’ shoulder and another smaller arm grew from his side. 

With the additionals limbs, the Naegi-Thing lifted itself and gave chase to the lavender haired woman. Leaving a path of destruction on his way and of course, a lot of noise.

 

“What is going on!?” shouted Ishimaru as he walked in the corridor, right between Kirigiri and the monster.

 

“Ishimaru! Get back inside!!” ordered the detective but it was way too late.

 

The former Moral Compass turned around only to meet with the monster’s tentacle-arm that violently wrapped it fingers around his neck, the needle went through his neck like a knife in butter. He let out a painful gasp and when he saw who was the monster, he let out a scream of terror and tears poured out to his eyes. He coughed blood as the monster lifted him up. 

 

“TAKAAAA!!” screamed Mondo from the room the now dying friend came out, “LET HIM GO YOU BASTARD!!” 

 

Mondo rushed towards Naegi, loading a punch for the head, but the creature’s large arm hit first with a more dangerous punch in the stomach that sent the Biker back inside the room, knocked out.

 

Everyone gathered near the hallway where the screams were coming from, and when they saw what was happening their screams joined Ishimaru's dying cries, the monster’s roars and Naegi’s painful moans. Kirigiri quickly came back and pushed everyone away, now armed with a flame thrower. When Ishimaru fell silent, the monster slammed his body on the ground and his tentacles fingers stabbed different spots on his lifeless body. 

 

No one knew what it was doing but it certainly wasn’t good.

 

Kirigiri looked at his once companion’s face, his eyes were almost lifeless and he looked in pain. She swore she saw him mouthed the words ‘Do it’ before she pulled the trigger to release the flames on the creature that started to screech and wail its limbs around. Not able to stand up because of the legs the creature couldn’t run away and just started to destroy and spread the flames on everything in it's reached, including Ishimaru’s corpse.

 

The most painful thing in this scene was certainly  _ Naegi _ ’s turning his moans into screams of pain as his hair then skin burnt before the creature fell to the ground, not moving, showing that it was now dead. 

 

The monster was dead.

 

Ishimaru was dead.

 

...Naegi was dead. 

 

Kirigiri asked Sakura to retrieve Mondo and everyone to gather in the recreation room of the lab. 

 

She looked back at Naegi’s charred body, they’ll have to bury it and the other corpses outside. She let a single tear roll down her cheek, she couldn’t show weakness now. Everyone needed a leader to get them out alive and hunt down whoever else was infected. She just had one regret.

  
That Naegi waited so long to confess… If she knew the day he would confess would be his last… She would have taken the first step instead.

**Author's Note:**

> So yup! 3 people are dead! The first part of course was about the discovery and the beginning of the mess.  
> Let me know what you think and I might do the beginning then continue! Each one shot will be with a different creature being discovered! I have an idea of who will be contaminated so it should be a series of at least 6 one shots.  
> Let's say if it hits at least 15 kudos I'll work more.   
> Well, looks like no one gives a shit about my other works but only the Scare Me Naegi revenge: STOP TELLING ME TO WRITE IT! I WILL BUT I HAVE OTHER STORIES THAT I'M WRITING! AND YOU IGNORING THEM AND ONLY ASKING ME FOR THE REVENGE IS NOT HELPING!


End file.
